Yajuu Ryoushi Kai beast Hunter Sorties season 1
by Hokou777Kitsune
Summary: Minato is Naruto's son who wants to be like his hokage dad and protect the village but ends up with a powerful jounin to protect the entire shinobi world from the remaining beasts in it.


NARUTO

YAJUU RYOUSHI KAI

Beast hunter stories

Episode 1

"S-Rank: Get Tobi!!!"

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters mentioned (except for some) and this story line is not part of the original series. It's fan-made. Also, I do not on any of the songs mentioned…

It's been 19 years since…the 7th Hokage died as a sacrifice for the village. He sealed Kyubi to his own son. Now, his son has grown and his goal is to become like his father and protect the village from all means…This is his story, of saving not only the village, but the entire Shinobi world…

(Kokoro Odoru by NOBODYKNOWS+ begins to play as opening song:

0:00-1:00 then skip all the way until 2:08-2:43 yeah that's the opening sound)

"Hey Isuke sensei, the Hokage is waiting for us, finish up your Ramen!"

"Take it easy Minato; I'm a fast eater, if the Ramen was a little bit cooler."

"…"

"You know what, Ramen reminds me of your father Minato…"

"It's been 19 years, but I promised him that I'll protect the village no matter what! That's why we should get going sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll finish this."

The student and sensei finished their Ramen but just as they were about to go…

"Hey, look what we have here eating at Ichiraku's Ramen bar. What's up Isuke?"

"Hey its Tora chan, I heard you just became chunin!"

"Yeah, you were the one who gave us inspiration that we can be just like you or better!"

"Really now, I thought you guys hated me for being ANBU captain at 12 and Jounin 13!" exclaimed the young jounin.

A fact about Isuke, his age, is well, let's keep it secret XD. (It will be revealed soon!)

"Hey Isuke sensei, the Hokage is waiting, and you haven't finished your Ramen," cried the charismatic shinobi.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" replied the jounin as hefinished his bowl of Ramen.

"Well, we're off!" Then the two ninja disappeared in white smoke as Tora and his colleagues sat down and had a special bowl of Ramen.

The raced to the Hokage's office using normal speed and eventually with chakra.

As the two walked the halls to the Hokage's room, Minato said, "Hey Isuke sensei, since you were once part of ANBU, what happened to my former sensei?"

"We haven't heard from him ever since he got lost. Anyways, the 6th Hokage was a hokage so he should be able to survive," replied Isuke.

BTW, you'll know who the 6th Hokage is soon!

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Academy Special Lecture!!!"

Hi, I'm Isuke and I'm gonna tell you all about my past sensei, the 7th Hokage!

The 7th well, you know him, he's Naruto! (This is also fan-fic) he became the hokage after the 6ht retired and became a powerful shinobi who used the kyubi's chakra for good.

Naruto's rule as Hokage ended when the Sasuke Uchiha launched an invasion on Konoha 19 years ago. All the shinobi of konoha fought the powerful forces of Sasuke until Naruto shows up from a trip to the cloud village. He fought Sasuke and nearly obliterates the entire village!

Naurto tred to save Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha yet he was killed by Sasuke with an unbelievable jutsu (which will be revealed soon also!) But before Naruto was fully dead, he sealed Kyubi into his son, Minato.

Here's the question of the day:

Minato Uzumaki is named after which hokage?

3,2,1…The answer is, the fourth!

(walk, walk, walk. Knock, knock!)

"Enter!"

"Sorry Hokage sama, but we sort of ate a lot of Ramen and…"

"It's ok Isuke, you don't have to lie that you are a slow eater and talked with your friends!"

"Hokage sama…" (Isuke ashamed)

"What's out mission hokage sama?!" asked the excited Minato.

"Be patient, it's an S-rank mission as of now. We still have to check up with ANBU."

"You mean it could be lower?" asked the jounin.

"Sort of, because we still don't know the capabilities of the man you will be hunting."

"A hunting mission, that is sweet!!! Don't worry hokage sama, we'll do this dattebayo! (I don't like the "believe it" line so I stick with the original.)"

"Easy, easy Minato, you're facing Akatsuki."

??? (silence and awe symbol)

"Akatsuki? Didn't they got tracked down or something?"

"Well Isuke, there's one left, he's the masked one."

"Tobi…" (Minato said that line in a whisper fashion)

"Yeah that's right, Tobi. ANBU is still trying to test his abilities. So far, he's only been using taijutsu and he's been dodging his hunters. It's time that Konoha takes action and bring this man or girl down! And this is also an interesting fact, Tobi's got a sharingan."

"Then he must be an Uchiha…like…Sasuke…"

 Sadness and silence symbol

"It's been 19 years, since Naruto sensei, died…" (Hokage sheds tears)

"Well as your hokage, I, Sarutobi Konohamaru will protect the village no matter what!!!"

"Well, what else do you need us to do Konohamaru sama?"

~Isuke!!! Can't you feel sympathy for their "moments?!"~

"Isuke sensei, can't you feel sympathy for our "Naruto-moments?!"

"Take it easy Minato, Isuke kun is right, you're job at the moment is find 1 to 8 shinobi to join you on this mission!"

"That's not efficient, only 9 men and we'll split that into three groups!"

"That's right Minato, Konohamaru sama, we have to be 9 only or less to do this mission, S-rank or not!"

"Fine, have it your way…" ~Tsunade like smile when she makes a mistake~

Konoha: Answer any Question Team!

Hello I'm Tora!

And I'm Isuke!

Here's today's question:

How old is Isuke?...(…because Isuke's reading the question)

Well, to make it simple, it's been three years since I became jounin! You figure it out!

Now Isuke, here's a hint: Read the entire episode an you'll see what he means!

Well that's all for today's answer and question team, MUSHI!!!(disappear in white smoke)

"Fine have it your way…dismissed!"

"See ya hokage sama!" says Minato.

"Yeah yeah…"(Konohamaru, how disappointed)

Well the two get out of the place and back to their homes…

Isuke was getting prepared on who to pick, Minato was…eating Ramen…

(Ninja Kid by Little by Little plays as ending song

0:00-2:13)

NEXT TIME ON YAJUU RYOUSHI KAI:

FORMATION: TEAM KONOHA!!!

Find out who Isuke's going to pick for his squad of 9!


End file.
